Wolf Woman
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Tori fue atacada por un hombre lobo cuando se dirigía a su casa, después de un tiempo ella empieza presentar cambios físicos como emocionales, al descubrir en lo que se esta convirtiendo luchara para sobrevivir, y luchara por estar con el amor de su vida, pero no todo sera fácil porque el mismo lobo que le mordió la esta buscando para terminar con su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Prologo**

_**POV Tori**_

Caminaba por las solitarias calles de Los Angeles, después de salir de la fiesta de Luca Stickler uno de los chicos más populares de HA, todos nosotros fuimos invitados, hasta Robbie y mi odiosa hermana que por primera vez en todo esto rechazo la invitación ya que dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas con Cat, lo que se me hacía más raro porque de un tiempo acá, las dos había estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas, pero dejemos eso la cuestión aquí es que como Beck y André mi mejor amigo se le habían pasado las copas pues ninguno podía regresarme a mi casa, y la única que podía, no había querido.

Si estoy hablando de Jade West, esa chica que desde que entre a HA no ha parado de hacerme la vida imposible, que a veces puede tratarme bien, pero en seguida se le olvida, le había pedido de favor, que me llevara a mi casa, pero se negó rotundamente, a lo que yo no me iba a humillar para que accediera, así que había salido de ahí, la verdad es que me gustaría dejar de sentir lo que siento por ella pero me es imposible aunque ella me trate mal.

Caminaba por las calles y tenía que pasar por un terreno baldío que daba bastante miedo, camine un poco más rápido, estaba pasando ahí, y sentía algunos pasos detrás de mí, por lo cual empecé a caminar un poco más rápido, pero el sonido de las pisadas también aumentaban, así que aunque me moría de miedo me detuve y voltee hacia atrás, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que ahí no había nadie, por lo cual de nuevo retome mi camino, pero los pasos detrás de mí se dejaban escuchar de nuevo, asi que procedí a caminar un poco más rápido, y de nuevo los pasos de dejaron escuchar más fuertes, mi corazón latía rápido y empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo, de nueva cuenta me detuve para voltear, y de nuevo no había nada, pero esta vez al regresar mi vista al frente, quede en Shock ante lo que estaba viendo, y lo único que hizo fue tratar de retroceder de espaldas y gritar.

–**¡AHHHHHHH!-**grite, y trate de salir corriendo pero me fue imposible porque por lo torpe que soy tropecé con mis propios pies y caí al suelo.

Lo que estaba delante de mí era una cosa de casi dos metros, parecía un humano pero no lo era, estaba lleno de pelo por todos lados, tenía una mandíbula como de un lobo, gruñía dejando a la vista sus dientes filosos iguales a los de un lobo, de su nariz sacaba humo, y me miraba con esos enormes ojos rojos, siempre pensé que esas cosas solo eran cuantos, mitos, de personas turbadas como Jade, y sus guiones de terror, pero no era verdad frente a ella estaba frente a ella una bestia, un hombre Lobo.

–**¡NO!-**chille asustada **–por favor, ¡NO!-**vi como ese criatura se acercarse a mi

Esa cosa empezó a acercarse a mí, empezó a olfatearme estaba temblando de miedo, mi pecho subía y bajaba por mi respiración agitada, mi corazón prácticamente golpeaba mi pecho, mi cara reflejaba el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Quería escapar intente retroceder en el suelo y levantarme para salir corriendo, pero en ningún momento imagine que esa cosa me atacaría y me alcanzaría mordiéndome en mi ingle derecha, haciéndome sentir un enorme dolor, que casi me hizo perder la conciencia, además de sentir como mi sangre hervía, mi cabeza estaba por explotar.

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y no eran mucha, luche contra esa cosa, para que sacara sus malditos dientes de mí, sentí como mi carne era desgarrada por esa bestia, luche, y luche con todo lo que tenía, logrando que me soltara, logrando lastimarlo y que me dejara, después de ver como esa cosa salía corriendo, quede en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor y como mi interior ardía, mis venas se me marcaban por todo el cuerpo.

Como sea logre ponerme en pie, la pierna la sentía entumida casi no la podía mover, y no la sentía, empecé a caminar con mucho trabajo agarrándome de lo primera que veía, pero mi visión era cada vez más borrosa, poco a poco fue cayendo esperando sentir el frio y duro suelo, pero eso nunca llego y en vez de eso sentí unos cálidos brazos, y una voz conocida.

–**¡VEGAA!-**eso fue lo último que escuche antes de caer inconsciente.

_**POV Jade**_

– **¡Maldita Vega!-**Grito mientras me pongo el maldito cinturón de seguridad, es que la tonta de Vega, no puede no tomarse las cosas que le digo en serio, **– ¡por dios!**-Solo estaba jugando cuando le dije que no la llevaría, pero no, ella tenía que hacerse la digna e irse de ahí, en un momento deje que se fuera pero cuando recordé que la muy mustia no tenía nadie que la llevara y que su casa prácticamente estaba al otro lado.

Así que tragándome mi maldito orgullo salí de ahí rápidamente y trepe a mi auto, por lo que ahora me encontraba manejando en busca de la estúpida de Vega, pero llevaba más de 20 minutos manejando y ni rastros de ella, lo cual me empezaba a preocupar, y es que solo T…Vega la que me hace eso, quieren saber la verdad, no, no la odio, en realidad disfrazo de odio lo que realmente siento por ella, la trato mal para que se aleje de mí, pero Vega parece no importarle porque en vez de alejarse de mí, está mas que dispuesta a que seamos amigas, y yo lo que menos quiero es ser su amiga, por dios yo quiero ser más que eso, pero al aparecer esa tonta no se da cuanta.

Sigo manejando en busca de esta pero parece que la tierra se la ha tragado, porque nada de ella, esto ya me está preocupando, no puede desaparecer de esta manera, doy la vuelta y cuando estoy pasando por un terreno baldío una figura muy parecida a Tori, está tratando de caminar agarrándose de cualquier cosa, por lo que estacione en auto como sea y me baje lo más rápido que pude, corrí hacia ella y logre tomarla en brazos antes de que cayera.

–**¡VEGAA!-**grite, la sostuve en brazos para evitar que colisionara en el frio y duro suelo.

Es que no sabía que fue lo que había pasado pero el cuerpo inerte de Vega estaba en mis brazos, y por lo que podía sentir estaba hirviendo, en un rápido recorrido en su cuerpo pude ver como en su pierna derecha la sangre brotaba, con mucha fuerza logre cargar en brazos a Vega, podía parecer flaca peor la niña sí que pesaba, con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte, logre llevarla hasta mi auto y la metí en la parte trasera de este, rápidamente me di la vuelta y subí al asiento del conductor y arranque.

Maneje rápidamente hasta llegar al hospital regional de Los Angeles, una vez ahí estacione, baje rápido y me dirigí a la parte de atrás abrí la puerta y cargue de nuevo a Vega, rápidamente aunque me pesaba me dirigí hasta a dentro con ella, llegue al mostrador.

–**¡ayuda!-**chille **– ¡necesito que me ayuden!-**exigí

La recepcionista que estaba ahí, rápidamente llamo por una camilla, donde la deposite de manera delicada, rápidamente doctores y enfermeras rodearon la camilla, le pusieron una mascarilla con oxígeno al ver que no podía respirar y se estaba ahogando, rápidamente intentaron parar el sangrado de su pierna y de inmediato se la llevaron de ahí, intente seguirlos pero me detuvieron.

– **¡No, déjeme!-**peleaba con los enfermeros **–tengo que saber cómo esta-**gritaba y sin querer golpe a uno de ellos **–lo siento, no era mi intensión-**trate de controlarme

–**No se preocupe-**se sobaba la nariz **–pero no puede pasar, es quirófano, hay que esperar**-le apretó el hombro **–por favor necesitamos que le des los datos a la recepcionista de la chica, y cualquier cosa que pase, te tendremos informada-**le comento

–**Está bien-**acepte resignada

El enfermero se fue y yo me acerque a recepción y di todos los datos que me fueron solicitados, me aparrague en la pared y me deslice por el hasta el suelo, no sabía que pensar, Vega había estado inconsciente desde que la encontré no había reaccionado en ningún momento, y eso me preocupaba.

Aun en el suelo tomo mi celular y marque el número de Cat, sabía que Trina estaría con ella, lo que aún me sorprende pero eso no me importa ahora, lo que necesito es que la chica se entere que su hermana está aquí en el hospital, y que no sé nada de su estado.

No tardo en atender y le pedí que me la pasara, Trina tomo el teléfono me dijo que era lo que quería, le trate de explicar lo que pasaba, ella se mostró demasiado desesperada, me dijo que en 15 minutos estaría ahí, colgué y asenté mi celular a lado mío, recogí mis piernas y las abrace y oculte mi rostro en ellas.

Me sentía muy mal, quería saber que era lo que pasaba no quería pensar en nada que no fuera como estaba mi Vega, fuera lo que sea que le haya pasado era grave, llevaban más de media hora y nada que me avisan.

Levante mi rostro de donde lo tenía escondida y pude ver a lo lejos como Cat y Trina venían corriendo, y preguntaban en recepción por Tori, el gatito rojo me vio y jalo consigo a Trina para llegar conmigo.

– **¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado?-**pregunto la otra mitad latina

–**bueno… ella salió de la fiesta y no había nadie que la regresara a su casa, me pido a mí, pero yo no quise, la cuestión aquí es que ella se fue sola, yo… bueno lo pensé y salí a buscarla, pero nada y después la encontré apunto de desmayarse, y lo hizo en mis brazos, por lo que la traje aquí-**conto

– **¿Y como esta?-**fue lo que salido de sus labios, mientras la veía asimilar lo que le acaba de decir

–**No lo sé, no me había informado de nada-**aseguró abatida

Las siguientes horas ninguna de las tres había estado tranquila, porque necesitábamos saber el estado de salud de la mitad latina, fue hasta casi a la media noche cuando el doctor que atendió a la chica se acercó a nosotras.

–Familiares de Victoria Vega-llamo

–Soy su hermana-se acercó – ¿como esta?-fue lo que pregunto

–bueno… la chica entro con un paro respiratorio que pudimos controlar, eso se debió a la fiebre de más de 40 grados con la que entro, y que no ha podido ser controlada, y lo que más nos preocupas, es la herida que tiene en la ingle, ya que la hemorragia interna, producto de la mordedura de la pierna fue porque le perforo la arteria femoral que es una de las arterias más importantes que se tienen, hemos controlado ya la hemorragia pero el estado de la paciente es delicado, las 24 horas son cruciales en este momento-nos informo

Al escuchar eso sentí mis piernas fallaban, no quería perderla, si eso pasara estaría destruida si perdiera a mi Vega, a esa chica que me ha vuelto loca desde que entro a HA.

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 1 El Despertar

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 1: el despertar**

_**POV Jade**_

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente de Vega, un mes donde no me había movido de su lado, cada noche después de que Trina y Cat, se fueran del hospital yo llegaba y me quedaba hasta el día siguiente, cuando acudía a HA.

La verdad es que no he dormido bien, ya que no pegaba un ojos por solo estar pendiente de Tor, después de que pasaran las 24 horas predichas por el médico, las cosas se pusieron feas, ya que Vega, callo en un paro cardiorrespiratorio, que la llevo a caer en estado de coma.

La verdad es que al escuchar que Tor había caído en coma, casi me derrumbo ahí mismo, es que no podía ser cierto, y los médicos no sabían exactamente porque había tenido esa infección que la llevo a tener los dos paros respiratorios, tampoco sabían que fue lo que había atacado a la chica porque la mordedura no era de ningún animal común del área.

La verdad es que estaba bastante agotada casi ni comía porque no tenía apetito para hacerlo, y es que no escuchar la voz Tori me estaba matando, llegue al hospital con un pequeño maletín, camine hacia el cuarto donde estaba Vega, en el camino me topé con todos mis amigos.

–**Hola-**les salude, pude notar la mirada preocupada de todos hacia mi aspecto físico, pero los ignore.

–**Hola**-saludaron todos, después de cruzar algunas palabras, se despidieron de mí y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la habitación número 309, pero antes de llegar choque con alguien.

–**Lo siento-**se disculpó esa persona, yo fruncí el ceño por que la voz me resultaba conocida así que levante la vista y ahí frente a mi estaba esa chica mimada de papi

–**Hayley Ferguson-**nombre, esta me miro sorprendida

–**Jade West-**dijo mi nombre seria

– **¿Qué demonios haces saliendo de la habitación de Vega?-**pregunte seria

–**Nada que te importe-**me sonrió **–nos vemos-**se despedía **–es mejor que cuides bien a esa chica**-fue lo último que escuche de ella antes que se fuera

– **¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-**me pregunte, pero era raro encontrarla en el hospital además de que estuviera saliendo de esa habitación y lo más extraño es que me dijera que cuidara de Vega, mejor deje de pensar en eso y entre a la habitación.

Ahí estaba ella en esa cama, llena de cables y ese tubo que estaba en su boca, estaba conectada un respirador artificial, según los médicos era para ayudarla a respirar y cuando pudiera hacerlo sola se lo quitarían, deje mi maletín sobre el sofá y me acerque a donde estaba ella y le tome la mano.

Me lleve su mano a mis labios y le deje un beso en ella, después acerque mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie.

–**Vamos Vega-**susurre **–tienes que despertar-**le acariciaba su me mejilla **–tienes que volver abrir esos hermosos ojos cafés, por favor Tor quiero volver a escuchar tu hermosa voz-**le miraba **–por favor mi amor, abre esos hermosos ojitos-**le suplicaba, mientras sentía como las lágrimas caer por mis ojos **–ya es mucho tiempo dormida, tienes que despertar tienes que hacerlo Tor-**las lágrimas seguían cayendo **–tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces como vamos a ir de la mano por la calle, como voy a presumir que tengo a la mejor novia del mundo-**me limpie las lágrimas pero sin saltar la mano de mi Tori, algunas lágrimas cayeron en la cara de Tori, intente limpiarlas con el dorso de mi mano, fue cuando sentí un apretón en la mano, instintivamente mire mi mano y la alce lo más rápido que pude, y mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi a mi mitad latina tratando de adaptarse a la luz de la habitación, y una vez que lo consiguió clavo su mirada en mí, intento hablar pero le fue imposible por el tubo que tenía en la boca, me apretaba la mano con fuerza **–Tor-**le llame **–tranquila, por favor tranquilízate-**trataba de hacer que se relajara **–calma, iré por el doctor-**le informe, e intente irme pero ella no me soltaba **–Tori, suéltame tengo que ir por el doctor para que te revise-**ella me miraba suplicante **–te prometo que voy a regresar-**al decirle eso, me soltó por lo que pude salir en busca del doctor, le llame y le informe lo que había pasado, inmediatamente seguida de varios médicos.

Yo me quede afuera esperando que terminaran de revisarla, tardaron 20 minutos en salir, al hacerlo el médico me miro y se acercó a mi, me sonrió sinceramente.

– **¿Como esta?-**pregunte

–**la chica ha salido del coma, y sus signos vitales están estables, se le fue retirado el tubo traqueal, ya que ya puede respirar sola, lo único hay que esperar la evolución en estas horas y ver que va a pasar fue un mes en estado de coma, así que esperemos que no se nada, lo único que le costara trabajo hablar por el tiempo que tubo que tenía en la tráquea-**me informaba **–pero entre lo que cabe la chica está muy bien, y es sorprendente que se esté recuperando así de rápido-**me sonrió **–puedes pasar, que estará encantada de verte-**me indico **–buenas noches-**se despidió

Suspire profundamente antes de girarme para abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación, al hacerlo la mirada de Tor se dirigió directamente hacia mí, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

–**J…Jade-**se aclaraba la garganta

–**No hables-**le ordene **–es normal que sientas molestia en la garganta pasaste un mes con ese tubo en la garganta-**le informe, ella me miro

– **¿q…que pa…so?-**seguía intentando hablar

– **¿No recuerdas?-**le pregunte

–**Si… una… co…sa… me ata…co-**me decia

– **¿Una cosa?-**le mire confundida

–**Si…-**se aclaraba la garganta de nuevo **–una… bes…ti…a e…nor…me-**me contaba, pero empezó a toser **–a…a…gu... gu…a por…fa…vor-**me pidió, así lo hice me acerque al pequeño buro que había ahí, y tomo la jarra de agua y la vacié en una vaso, y se lo acerque a la boca **–gra…cias-**me agradeció después de darle el agua.

Asenté el vaso en la mesa, y la volví a mirar me miraba con una sonrisita en sus labios.

–**Le avisare a Trina, que saliste del coma-**le informe ella me miro

– **¿co…co…ma?-**me pregunto sorprendida

–**Sí, estuviste por un mes en coma, iré hablarle-**le dije, y salí del cuarto.

Salí sin esperar respuesta, marque a Trina y le informe lo que había pasado, quería venir de inmediato pero le dije que ya era bastante tarde para que saliera y que era mejor que viniera al día siguiente, a regañadientes lo hizo.

Una vez que termine la llamada entre de nuevo al cuarto y me topé con la mirada de Vega, que me sonreía feliz, así que me acerque hacia donde estaba la silla y la acerque junto a la cama de la chica, y me senté en ella.

Platicamos por unas horas más hasta que ella cayo dormida, la observe y el color de su piel volvía regresar, y ahora era mucho mejor.

No sé en qué momento pero de tanto observarla me quede dormida, mi cabeza sobre las piernas de Tor.

_**POV Tori**_

Sentía mi cuerpo rígido como si no pudiera moverme, pero escuchaba una voz bastante lejos, pero que poco a poco se volvía con más nitidez, y pode reconocer de quien era.

–**Vamos Vega-**me susurraba la voz **–tienes que despertar-**me acariciaba mí me mejilla ya había logrado reconocer la voz, era nada menos de que Jade **–tienes que volver abrir esos hermosos ojos cafés, por favor Tor quiero volver a escuchar tu hermosa voz, por favor mi amor, abre esos hermosos ojitos-**escuchaba su voz como suplicándome, mientras sentí como algo mojaba mi mejilla **–ya es mucho tiempo dormida, tienes que despertar tienes que hacerlo Tor-**algo me seguía mojando **–tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces como vamos a ir de la mano por la calle, como voy a presumir que tengo a la mejor novia del mundo-** fue cuando apreté su mano, mis ojos se abrieron tratando de adaptarse a la luz de la habitación, y una vez que lo conseguí clave mi mirada, intente hablar pero me fue imposible por algo que tenía en la boca, apreté su mano con fuerza **–Tor-**me llamo **–tranquila, por favor tranquilízate-**trataba de hacer que me relajara **–calma, iré por el doctor-**me informaba e intento irse pero yo no le soltaba **–Tori, suéltame tengo que ir por el doctor para que te revise-**le mire suplicante **–te prometo que voy a regresar-**al decirme eso, le solté por lo que pudo salir en busca del doctor.

No tardo cuando por la puerta de la habitación entraban varios médicos, que me miraban sorprendidos, intente hablar pero no podía por lo que tenía en la boca.

–**Tranquila-**me dijo un hombre bastante mayor **–te quitaremos el tubo, sentirás molestias al hacerlo, e igual cuando intentes hablar-**me informaba

En eso procedió hacerlo lo dicho, me quito el tubo checo mis ojos reflejos, me hizo unas cuantas preguntas, como ¿Qué día estamos? ¿Qué fecha es? ¿Qué cómo me llamaba? ¿Qué que recordaba?, y cosas por el estilo, una vez terminada sus pequeña interrogación, me dio algunas indicaciones y prosiguió a salir del cuarto, seguido por varios chicos.

En menos de 5 minutos la puerta se abrió dando paso a una pelinegra, que me miraba fijamente.

–**J…Jade-**me aclaraba la garganta

–**No hables-**me ordeno **–es normal que sientas molestia en la garganta pasaste un mes con ese tubo en la garganta-**me informe, le mire.

– **¿q…que pa…so?-**seguía intentando hablar

– **¿No recuerdas?-**me pregunto

–**Si… una… co…sa… me ata…co-**le conté

– **¿Una cosa?-**me miro confundida

–**Si…-**me volvía aclarar la garganta de nuevo **–una… bes…ti…a e…nor…me-**le trataba de explicar, pero empecé a toser **–a…a…gu... gu…a por…fa…vor-**pedí, la vi acercarse al pequeño buro que había ahí, y tomo la jarra de agua y la vacío en una vaso, y me lo acerque a la boca **–gra…cias-**le agradecí después de darme el agua.

Asentó el vaso en la mesa, volviéndome a mirar y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

–**Le avisare a Trina, que saliste del coma-**me conto

– **¿co…co…ma?-**pregunte sorprendida

–**Sí, estuviste por un mes en coma, iré hablarle-**me dijo, y salió del cuarto.

Salió sin esperar respuesta, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo sé que de nuevo la puerta se abrió entrando de nuevo al cuarto y se topó con mi mirada de nuevo, le sonríe de nuevo, ella tomo una silla y la acerco junto a la cama para después sentarse junto a mí.

Platicamos por unas horas más hasta que caí dormida, bueno cuando desperté porque sentí algo moverse en mis pies me di cuenta que mi gótica también se había dormido, pero ella encima de mis pies.

Solo sonreí por eso, asi que estire mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, haciendo que se removiera pero no despertó, le aparte un mechón de cabello que cania en su cara y se lo puse detrás de su oreja.

–**Eres hermosa-**susurre, mientras sonreía.

_**POV Hayley**_

Estaba en el hospital y entre en el cuarto de Victoria Vega, la verdad es que esperaba que la chica muriera, porque si no lo hacia las cosas se pondrían feas, y lo digo porque la cosa que la ataco fue un hombre lobo.

¿Quieren saber por qué lo sé? ¿No es así? Bueno digamos que yo soy como un guardián de la especie humana, y digo que como porque yo también fue mordida por una de esas cosas, pero al contrario de muchos que mueren por el veneno que secretan los colmillos que es casi imposible resistirlo, más si es en una de las arterias.

Y bueno mi mordida no fue así, si no que fue superficial por lo cual el veneno no hizo la transformación que seguía después de ser mordido, lo único que si había cambiado fue mi fuerza y mi percepción.

Desde entonces lo que hago es proteger a los humanos de esas bestias sedientas de carne fresca, cuando paso lo de Tori no estaba cerca, y la verdad es que no espere que eso pasara, pero paso y he me aquí viendo la herida de la chica, y me temo que ella tendrá que sobrevivir a la transformación que es inevitable.

Si, ella fue mordida en su ingle derecha y por su mala suerte los dientes penetraron una de las arterias principales y el veneno ya corre por sus venas, lo único que yo puedo hacer es tratar de guiarla por el buen camino, además de tratar de que rompa la maldición, y la única manera de hacerlo es que el lobo que la transformo muriera por su propia mano.

Si, sé que suena fuerte pero así es, ella tiene que matarlo porque si no lo hace, será el quien lo haga con ella, porque estoy completamente segura que él no se detendrá hasta encontrarla y matarla, eso lo sé porque no se les está permitido atacar fuera de su ciclo.

Se todo esto gracias a que he investigado todo lo que me pueda ser posible para poder cuidar bien de ellos.

–**Espero que tu tomes el camino correcto-**le toque la frente **–yo estaré para ayudarte-**me di la vuelta y salí del cuarto pero al hacerlo choque con alguien.

–**Lo siento-**me disculpe con esa persona y cuando esta levanto la visa era nada menos que la chica gótica de HA de al cual estaba enamorada la mitad latina que me había ganado en el karaoke Dokie.

–**Hayley Ferguson-**me nombro, yo la mire sorprendida la verdad es que no me esperaba encontrarla ahí, ni tampoco me viera saliendo del cuarto de su Vega, si porque ¿no les dije de mi percepción? Y eso es por lo que sé que ella también está enamorada de la chica.

–**Jade West-**le nombre seria

– **¿Qué demonios haces saliendo de la habitación de Vega?-**me pregunto seria

–**Nada que te importe-**le sonríe **–nos vemos-**me despedí **–es mejor que cuides bien a esa chica**-fue lo último que le dije antes que saliera rápidamente de ahí.

Sé que se quedó parada un momento ahí, para después entrar al cuarto de la chica, yo camine hacia el estacionamiento, donde me monte en mi jeep, y maneje disfrutando del aire fresco que me daba en la cara y hacia volar mi cabello.

Sabía que las cosas que estaban por venir serían muy difíciles y más para las dos chicas, pero sabía que con mi ayuda lo lograrían, y si fuera posible yo también podría librarme de una vez por todas de esto.

**N2:**

Primer capítulo de _**Wolf Woman,**_ espero les guste la verdad.

¿Y qué? ¿Les gusta? ¿Quién creen que sea el lobo que mordió a Tori? ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera? Pueden votar y dar su opinión sobre eso ¿Tori empezara a sentir algo por Hayley? ¿Jade se le declarara? ¿Jade se pondrá celosa? ¿Trina confundida?

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo… _**Primeros Síntomas**_

Shion&Severely: 3


	3. Chapter 2: Primeros Síntomas

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

Agradezco a por sus comentarios _**arandiagrande, Marilinn, lelenz23**_, y pues se me olvidado poner que es un fic G!P Tori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Primeros Síntomas<strong>_

_**POV Nadie**_

Hace dos semanas que la mitad latina menor había salido del hospital, porque ya se encontraba completamente recuperada según los médicos.

La verdad es que nadie podía creer lo rápido que se había recuperado la chica, y es que para todos, era algo impresionante ya que después de estar un mes en coma, salir de él y estar como si nada. No era normal, pero ustedes díganme ¿qué es normal? Aquí no hay nada normal, porque lo que tú ves normal, yo no lo veo asi, y lo que yo veo normal, tu no lo ves así, por lo cual solo me queda decir que no hay nada normal en la vida, nada.

Y es que la chica parecía que solo fue que le dio una gripa, porque en el momento que se le dio de alto, y eso fue hace una semana, una semana en la que habían llevado a rehabilitación, pero la ojicafe parecía no necesitarla, porque la chica caminaba muy bien, y la verdad es que la herida de la mordida estaba completamente desaparecida, solo le quedaba la marca de los dientes de aquel animal.

Eso el animal no había sido encontrada por los oficiales y eso que David Vega había movilizado a todo su personal, para encontrar a lo que fuer aunque había atado a su hija, hasta Jade había convencido a su renuente padre Viktor de poner su ayuda en eso.

Viktor en un principio se opuso, pero después de ver el dolor y la desesperación de la chica, hacia la otra, de ver como cada día estaba más decaída, casi no comía y todo eso, además de estar un mes completo yendo a dormir en el hospital para estar con la mitad latina, se dio cuenta que su pequeña hija, estaba más que enamorada de la otra.

Al pensarlo le dio rabia, pero sabía que no podía meterse en la decisiones de su hija, porque si lo hacia la estaría empujando a separarse más de él, y eso era lo que menso quería, por lo que accedió ayudarla, pero tampoco sus contactos habían podía averiguar algo.

La chica ojicafe había regresado a su casa, y se sentía muy a gusto, al verdad es que Trina la estuvo cuidando cuando la pelinegra se iba a su casa en busca de alguna prenda de ropa para cambiarse a busca sus cosas para asistir a HA, si, no les había dicho, bueno las chicas se habían declarado hace una semana, el mismo día que la mitad latina llego del hospital.

_*******FlashBack*******_

_**POV Jade**_

Hoy le habían dado de alta a la tonta de Vega, por lo cual ahora nos encontrábamos todos los chicos de nuestro círculo amistoso, refiriéndome a Beck, Andrea, Robbie, el muñeco Rex, Cat que estaba derramando arcoíris con Trina.

Si a ellos eran los que estaban ahora sentados en la sala de los Vega, se había organizado una pequeña reunión para darle la bienvenida a Tor, la cual estaba más que feliz por eso, ahora ella estaba platicando con André, el cual parecía como chicle, ya que estaba pegado a la chica, y la verdad me estaba empezando a hartar.

Creo que Beck se dio cuenta de mi mirada asesina para con Harris porque le llamo para hacerle platica, y así dejarme a mí el camino libre, él me sonrió moviendo su cabeza para indicarme que fuera con la chica, yo le devolví la cabeza, ya pensaría como agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

Pero deje de pensar como se lo agradecería, y regrese mi mirada a la mitad latina que estaba enfren… te

– **¿Qué demonios?-**eso fue lo que salió de mis labios, y es que al volver mi vista la chica ya no estaba ahí, si la acaba de ver, solo fueron unos segundos, y ahora nada **– ¿dónde diablos te fuiste?-**me pregunte, en eso sentí como dos brazos me abrazaban por detrás, por lo cual salte del susto **–Mier…-**iba a insultar, cuando sentí que la misma persona me tapaba la boca y sentía un aliento cálido en mi oreja derecha y cuello.

–**Sí que rezas**-me dice esa persona, su voz suena, sensual, y ronca que hace que me estremezca y erice la piel, al escucharla sé quién es, por lo que poco me voy virando para encararla.

–**Vega-**le mire seria, ella me miraba con una sonrisa, y sus ojos brillan como si estuviera viendo algo de comer y tuviera hambre, lo que hace que algo caliente y cosquilludo empiece a formarse en mi bajo vientre, y de solo pensarlo hace que me sonroje, no sabía porque pero esa no era Tori, no era la santurrona que conocía, no era la niña perfecta, esta era más lanzada conmigo.

– **¿por qué tan roja?-**me pregunta al notarlo y sonríe con suficiencia porque sabe que ella es la causante

–**Nada que te importe-**le doy un empujón y me dirijo hacia las escaleras, mejor dicho a buscar un lugar sin que este rodeada de todos mis amigos, y sobre todo de Tori, quien me ha estado siguiendo como perrito faldero.

Lo sabía porque no podía dejar de sentir la mirada cargado de algo que jamás pensé que la chica sacaría relucir, estaba completamente de acuerdo que Tor, era sexy, con ese tono de piel, ese cabello castaño, esos pómulos que más de una ocasión me había hecho imaginarme mordiéndoselos, o esas piernas, largas y torneadas, además más íntimamente, me había imaginado mordiendo el hueso de su cadera completamente carente de ninguna prenda de ropa.

Camine por un pasillo hasta que vi la puerta de la habitación de Tori, así que la abrí y entre, obviamente Vega entro tras de mí, yo me senté en su cama y ella cerro al puerta con el seguro, lo supe porque lo escuche, yo solo suspire, sabía que esta era mi oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Por lo cual me decidí decirle, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sentí como la chica se me echaba encima y atrapaba mis labios con los de ella, yo quede recostada con la chica encima de mí, cuando el aire se hizo necesario, nos fuimos separando, ella se quitó encima de mí, mientras yo me sentaba de nuevo en la cama.

–**Te quiero-**me dijo mirándome con un brillito en los ojos, yo no sabía que decir, estaba completamente en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar, es que no lo podía creer, Tori me quería, ella me había besado y no yo, ella había dado el primer paso, cuando yo lo estaba pensando.

– **¿Que te quedes callada es bueno o malo?**-pregunto, mientras me miraba, yo solo negué con la cabeza y ella bajo la cabeza **–entiendo-**fue lo que dijo con voz triste y eso fue lo que hizo que saliera de mi estado de shock, ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con los hombros caídos, y la cabeza abajo, cuando tomo el pomo, es cuando yo rápidamente me levante de la cama, y casi corrí para evitar que la abriera, y la alcance cuando iba a girar el pomo, puse mi mano encima de la de ella.

–**Yo también te quiero-**fue lo que salió de mi boca, ella levanto la cabeza y se voltio para verme **–de verdad te quiero, Tori, solo que cuando lo dijiste, no lo podía creer, yo estaba a punto de decírtelo, pero me has ganado y de verdad, por favor créenme-**le estaba mirando con ternura

–**te creo, de verdad que lo hago-**me dijo, eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara dentro de mi pecho, que ella dijera que me creí, hacía que yo estuviera feliz, y eso es raro, porque si sabrán eso no es fácil, y la única manera que lo este, es que le pase algo muy malo a una persona, eso sí que me hace feliz, pero escuchar a Tor, decir que me quiere y que me cree, es el mejor día de mi vida.

–**te quiero Jade, y quiero estar contigo, ¿quieres ser mi…-**no deje que termine de decir, porque la bese y la jale conmigo hacia la cama, para que ella terminara de encima de mí **– ¿Eso es un si…?-**me pregunto con la voz agitada después de separarnos

– **¿tú qué crees?-**le pregunte, mientras volvía a unir nuestros labios, nos besábamos con pasión, es que sentir los cálidos y hambrientos labios de mi chica, si mi chica, porque ahora era mí, y de nadie más.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

_**POV Nadie**_

Si esa fue la manera en que las dos chicas empezaron a salir, pero no fue todo lo que paso, las cosas entre ellas iban muy bien, pero unos días, en los que las dos chicas estaban dándose mimos en la habitación de la mitad latina, cuando algo inesperado las hizo separarse.

_*******FlashBack*******_

_**POV Tori**_

Hace 5 días desde que Jade y yo somos novias oficialmente, la verdad es que no sé cómo es que me arme de valor para decirle lo que sentía, pero desde que desperté del coma, me he sentido bastante rara, tengo más confianza en mí misma, además de mi cuerpo, yo no recordaba que tuviera los músculos desarrollados, y lo digo porque mi abdomen está claramente marcado con varios cuadritos y que yo no recordaba tenerlos.

Bueno… la verdad es que mis bíceps, tríceps, también están más marcados, los músculos de mi espalda, piernas, y más también, cosa que cuando practicaba AMM, jamás había logrado, y ahora estar en coma un mes y ya los tenia, eso era raro, pero algo que también estaba raro era mi apetito, si antes comía bastante, ahora parecía barril sin fondo, y es que comía bastante, y mayormente era carne, y para colmo, ahora estaba con antojo de carne medio cocida, ya que cuando estaba cocida no me daba ganas de comerla.

Tanto como Trina y Jade, siempre me veían con cara de asco, y llevaban razón, quien en su sano juicio camia así la carne, pero otro casa que había cambiado era mi percepción, mi torpeza, si torpeza ya había se había acabado hará era más ágil para algunas cosas, Puff y no solo eso, si no que mi olfato era más agudo, si mi sentido del olfato era otra cosa, podía oler cosas ha metros de mí, pero también podía sentir el olor de las personas, y el que más me atraía era el olor de Jade, su olor me atraía como no tienen idea, hacía que mis instintos más bajos despertaran, hay veces que me imaginaba tomándola encima de mi piano, o en mi habitación, en la sala, por dios de solo imaginarme eso, hace que crezca mi excitación por ella.

Si, y he estado tentada a saltarle encima y no se el porqué de mi deseo por ella de esa manera, hace unos meses no tenía esa sensación de querer hacerla mía de esta manera, no niego que lo había pensado en esos tiempos, pero de con esta magnitud.

La verdad es que jade es demasiado sexy, y es capaz de despertar todo eso que describí en cualquiera, pero ahora que ella es mi novia, soy yo la que paga las consecuencias, como ahora que estamos en mi habitación, y estamos completamente solas, ya que mis padres no están, Tri, salió con Cat al centro comercial.

Eso nos dejaba a mí y Jade solas por varias horas, y lo debíamos aprovechar, y es lo que estábamos haciendo porque ahora, ella se encontraba encima de mi cama, y yo encima de ella besándonos y acariciándonos de una manera más pasional, lo digo porque ella solo estaba con su falda negra, que estaba arremangada en su cintura, y sin su blusa solo con sujetador de color negro, mientras yo estaba con solo sujetador porque mi blusa había volado desde hace rato por algún lugar de mi habitación, y con mis jeans que estaba desabrochado y con el cierre abajo.

Besaba su cuello con pasión dejando algunas marcas en ese pálido cuello, mientras ella se complacía con acariciar mi espalda baja, mejor dicho mi trasero el cual apretaba a su antojo, subí mis besos por su mandíbula hasta detenerme en su boca donde nos besamos furiosamente, mis manos acariciaban sus piernas al descubierto, mis manos se pusieron en el elástico de su cachetero (bóxer que solo cubre medio glúteo y es pequeño) e iba empezar a bajarlo, cuando un dolor en mi vientre bajo, me hizo separare de los labios de mi chica.

–**¡AYYYYY!-**chille de dolor, las venas se me marcaban y empezaba a sudar por el dolor, levantándome de encima de Jade que me mirara con preocupación, me deje caer en el suelo de rodillas, mientras me sujeta el vientre, escuche a Jade levantarse de la cama y acercarse a mí, pero no levante la cabeza en ningún momento porque el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

–**Tori-**me llamo, y puso su mano en mi hombro, pero yo no podía soportar el dolor, sentía una opresión abajo como su algo intentara salir de mí, y era verdad, sentía en mi parte intima algo iba saliendo, por lo que con lo que me quedaba de fuerza me levante y corrí al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí evitando que Jade entrara **– ¡Tori!-**Grito** – ¡abre la maldita puerta!-**chillo, mientras golpeaba la puerta, yo me baje el pantalón con todo y el bóxer que estaba utilizando y me deje caer de nuevo en el suelo, el dolor era insoportable, pero poco a poco al presión en mi parte de mi sexo disminuía.

Sentía como algo salía de mí, y cuando por fin salió todo el dolor desapareció, solo sentía como mi corazón latía, al igual que mi cabeza, sudaba por el esfuerzo, cuando empezó a recobrar mis fuerzas, al puerta de mi baño fue abierta de una aptado por una jade con su blusa sin botones abrochados y su pelo alborotado viéndome feo

–**Tori-**me llamo, y se acercó a mí **– ¿amor?-**me levanto la cabeza **– ¿qué pasa?-**pregunto, con la voz preocupada **– ¿estás bien?-**mi chica estaba muy preocupada y asustada a la vez, lo podía sentir por la forma en que me habla.

La verdad es que el dolor ya no lo sentía, pero de lo que estaba segura es que algo salió de mí en mi sexo, por lo que haciendo uso de mi fuerza me levante quedando expuesta frente a mi hermosa novia, alce mi vista y pude ver como ella recorría mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi parte intima, vi como sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su boca se abrió, y esto casi segura de no ser porque la mandíbula la tuviera sujeta esta estaría en el suelo, por lo grande que abrió la boca.

– **¿Qué?-**le mire **– ¿por qué me ves así?-**pregunte, ella movió la boca tratando de hablar

–**e… eso… eso t…tienes… un… eso-**no podía hablar, aparecía que estuviera en shock

– **¿Qué?-**no entendía

–**t…tienes u… un… pe… pe… pene…-**soltó y señalo hacia mi entre pierna, yo la escuche lo que dijo, eso es imposible, como voy a tener un pene, soy mujer, que no me quiera tomar el pelo, pero su cara me decia que no lo estaba haciendo

–**Jade, no me hagas bromas-**le dije, ella me miro

–**No es ninguna broma Tor-**me miro seria **–míralo tú misma-**me señalo la entre pierna

–**ok-**fue lo que salió de mi boca, baje la vista y ahí estaba lo que Jade dijo, un maldito pene masculino, mi boca se abrió lo más grande que podía, y es que ninguno de mis más locos sueños esto era posible, por dos soy mujer** – ¿cómo diablos paso esto?-**chille **– ¡es imposible!-**no podía creerlo, es que no esto no puede ser verdad, es que no lo puedo creer, tengo un pene, uno y no es para anda pequeño, es más bien grande y la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuánto debe medir uno, y mucho menos, porque estaba casi levantado, Jade se me acerco y me tomo de las manos, mirándome a la cara

–**no te preocupes amor, lo solucionaremos, sé que no es normal, pero veremos que hacer y como poder explicar esto-**su mano tomo mi miembro, sentí una corriente recorrerme al sentirla ahí, y ella lo noto porque una sonrisa se volvió de suficiencia, ella empezó acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, yo solo puede dejar salir un gemido porque lo que estaba haciendo me causaba placer **–así que "Veguita" quiere jugar-**me dijo, al ver que mi miembro crecía y se ponía duro entre sus manos

–**J…Jade-**jadee por lo que hacía **–no… no por… favor-**le pedía

–**Eres una aguafiestas Vega-**me dijo **–yo quería jugar con "Veguita"-**al escucharla decir eso, le mire seria

–**Jade, estás viendo que estoy prácticamente en shock por esto, y tú quieres jugar con ¿Veguita?-**le interrogue

–**obvio, así le puse a tu miembro y solo yo puedo llamarlo asi-**me miro seria

–**Ok-**asentí **–ayúdame, tengo que averiguar porque me salió esto-**señale mi prominente erección

–**no sé porque salió, solos sé que tienes que hacer que se te baje, porque no creo que quieras quedarte así, porque va ser muy incómodo-**me sonrió, le mire ya que no tenía ni idea de que tenía que hacer para deshacerme de esto **–no sabes ¿verdad?-**me pregunto mi novia

–**no-**conteste roja de la vergüenza

–**bueno…-**sonrió y volvió a poner sus manos en "Veguita", como se le ocurre ponerle así a mi nuevo cosito, ¡ay dios! ni siquiera se cómo llamarlo, es decir ustedes están conscientes de que tengo un pene, cuando no debería ser así, por dios soy mujer, y las mujeres no tienen esto, bueno al menos que nazcas con hermafroditismos y yo no nací así, la verdad es que ¿Cómo diablos paso esto?

– **¡oh dios!-**gemía en voz alta, y es que lo que estaba haciendo Jade estaba haciendo que pierda la cabeza **–J…Jade… ¡ahhhh!…. ¡Ahhhhh!-**solté un gemido mayor, y mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante y sentí como algo salía de mi miembro, mientras yo solo cerraba los ojos y me apoyaba contra Jade, la escuche reir

–**Ves esto es lo que tienes que hacer, cuando pase esto-**me señalaba a mi ahora flácido miembro, y ella buscaba con que limpiarse la mano ya que estaba manchada con un liquido blanco.

–**¡dios!-**fue lo único que logre decir

–**Es mejor que te des un baño-**me aconsejo saliendo del lugar, yo me quede parada ahí, toda sudada tratando de regular mi respiración.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

_**POV Nadie**_

Eso había pasado hace dos días, y la verdad es que no sabían qué hacer con eso, bueno la única que no estaba muy a gusto era Vega, en cambio Jade estaba muy cómoda con eso, no le importaba realmente ya que se la pasaba haciendo que "Veguita" como ella le había puesto estuviera casi todo el tiempo despierto, y la que sufría las consecuencias (si como no) era Tori, que la pasaba un poco mal ya que todo el tiempo se la pasaba con una prominente erección a casusa de su chica.

Trina muchas veces las había descubierta en una situación comprometedora, pero no estaba enterada del pequeño gran secreto de su hermanita y cuñada.

Jade y Tori se encontraban en la sala de la segunda dándose algunos mimos, cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta, por lo que la mitad latina se levantó de encima de Jade y fue abrir, al hacerlo se topó con alguien que no se hubiera imaginado, y es que desde que la vio la última vez, que cuido a Trina cuando perdió en el karaoke Dokie contra ello.

–**hola-**saludo la chica

–**Hola Hayley-l**e sonrió incomoda

– **¿Puedo pasar?-**pregunto

–**Este… claro-**se hizo a un lado para que pasara, al chica entro uy al hacerlo se topó con a la mirada del agotica que al verla frunció el ceño, levantándose de donde estaba sentada para acercarse a la chica

– **¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-**pregunto seria la pelinegra

–**Calma fiera-**le miro **–estoy aquí, porque necesito hablar con Tori**-miro a la mitad latina

– **¿De qué tienes que hablar con mi novia?-**la pelinegra no estaba para nada contenta que la rubia quisiera hablar con Tori

–**De algo que le va interesar-**pero vio a la pelinegra **–digo les va interesar-**la pelinegra y castaña la veían desconfiada **–es acerca de la cosa que te ataco-**soltó, haciendo que las dos chicas la miraran sorprendidas y confusas.

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Segundo capítulo de _**Wolf Woman,**_ espero les guste la verdad.

¿Y qué? ¿Les gusta? ¿Quién creen que sea el lobo que mordió a Tori? Bueno esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo ¿Tori empezara a sentir algo por Hayley? pues tal vez algo de cariño y respeto, pero de ahí pues nada. ¿Jade se le declarara? Pues ya vimos que al final fue Tori la que se le declaro ¿Jade se pondrá celosa? Bueno… ella es celosa y lo estamos viendo.

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo… _**Licantropía y Conociendo al Lobo**_

Shion&Severely: 3


	4. Chapter 3 Licantropía y Conociendo al Lo

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Licantropía y Conociendo al Lobo<strong>_

_**POV Hayley**_

Me encuentro en la casa de Tori, sentada en su sala sintiendo la mirada de las dos chicas sobre mí, la verdad es que no hemos dicho nada, absolutamente nada desde que dije que la razón por la que estoy ahí es para hablar sobre la cosa que ataco a la chica.

–**Bueno creo que esto es suficiente-**les mire **–si estoy aquí es porque es importante-**ladeo la cabeza, Jade me mira como si quisiera matarme con la mirada **–necesito que mantengan la mente abierta a todo lo que voy a decir-**la ojicafe le dedico un media sonrisa

–**Sigue-**la chica gótica me indico que siguiera hablando

–**veras Tori, lo que te ataco no era ningún a animal, era realmente un licántropo**-solté, la mitad latina me miro y la pelinegra frunció el ceño

– **¿De que estas hablando?-**la got me dedicaba un mirada seria **– ¿acaso estas drogada o qué?**-yo solo negué **–eso es imposible, esas cosas no existen-**aseguraba

–**Si existen-**afirme, Tori ella no decia nada como si estuviera asimilando lo que estaba diciendo

–**Es posible-**hablo después de un tiempo

–**Tori-**le llamo su novia **– ¿no vas a creer lo que está diciendo esa lunática o sí? Por dios, eso es imposible-**la chica se estaba alterando

–**es posible Jade, tu no viste lo que yo sí, esa cosa que me ataco era de casi dos metros, estaba cubierto de pelos, y sus ojos eran rojos, sus mandíbula estaba cubierta por un montón dientes afilados, su cara era como la de un lobo-**conto, pude ver como la cara de Jade cambiaba, como si eso no fuera verdad

–**lo cierto Jade, es que es verdad, Tori fue atacada por un hombre lobo**-les asegure

–**Es que… es imposible-**negaba **–es que no puedo creerlo**-estaba incrédula

–**lo sé-**les mire **–sé que esto suena irreal, pero es así, les aseguro que esto es verdad-**suspire **–y ahora viene lo más importante, Tori fuiste mordida por un Licántropo en entrenamiento, ellos son los nuevos iniciados, por lo cual el veneno es más potente y letal, es por lo que tu cuerpo no resistió, y tuviste esa infección la cual te causo el coma-**les explicaba, ellas me miraban escépticas

– **¿Qué quieres decir?-**me pregunto la castaña

–**quiero decir que el veneno esta en tu sangre, en tu organismo, el veneno ya está acoplado en tu ADN-**les mire **–lo que estoy diciendo es que tu transformación es inevitable Tori, los colmillos perforaron una de las arterias más importantes, el veneno fue directo-**al decir eso ellas se miraron y después Tori me miro

– **¿Me estás diciendo que me convertiré en una bestia como la que me ataco?-**me pregunto

–**Así es, tu transformación en inevitable-**asegure **–pero lo más importante aquí, es que le lobo que te ataco era un iniciado como ya dije anteriormente, ellos no están permitidos atacar fuera de su ciclo, pero lo hizo, por lo cual esta predicho que si atacas fuera de este, y al que atacaste sobrevive y al transformación es inminente, tienes que buscar a tu presa y acabar con su vida, si al contrario este acabara con la de él, y acabara con la maldición de los licántropos-**les conté

Estaba segura que las chicas estaban casi en shock, por lo que acabo de decir, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, yo esperando que las dos asimilaran todo lo que les dije, sabía que no lo creerían a la primera pero nada perdía con intentar que lo hicieran, porque el tiempo se estaba cavando, en menos de un mes, abría luna llena y es cuando Tori, tendría que ir por el lobo que le mordió para acabar con él, y con mi ayuda lograría hacerlo bien, porque estaba yo dispuesta a enseñarle todo lo que Lord Penske me había enseñado a mí para poder adaptarme a mi mueva vida como protecora de los humanos.

_**POV Jade**_

No podía creer nada de lo que esa rubia hueca estaba diciendo, pero todo lo que decia tenía razón, nos había dicho un par de cambios que Tori tendría y así era, Tor ha esta teniendo un apetito bastante fuerte, además de comer carne casi cruda, además ha estado basten más fuerte, y lo digo porque la he visto sin camisa y por dios esos seis cuadritos que estaban bien trabajados.

Lo sé, soy la chica que le gusta todo lo que tenga ver con el género Gore y demás, pero esto que esta chica me dice no sé si es real o no, pero lo que si es que Tori está cambiando, y lo que lo comprueba es el miembro que le ha salido, "Veguita" como yo le he puesto, como me encanta despertarlo, y ver la cara de Tor cuando eso pasa, dejemos eso ya me fui por otro lado, lo que decia es que no sé si creer todo lo que nos dice.

Sé que es imposible pero todo lo que dice tiene sentido, y eso me asusta, pero quiero a Tori, la amo y por eso voy a estar con ella y apoyarla en esta nueva etapa en la vida.

– **¿Qué más debemos saber?-**pregunte

–**bueno… que yo soy un cuidador de la raza humana, yo también fui atacada por un lobo, pero al contrario lo mío solo fue una herida superficial, por lo que el veneno no penetro en mi sangre, por lo que yo solo tengo más fuerza y precepción e instinto-**nos contó, yo la mire

– **¿Estás de broma?-**pregunto mi chica

–**no, es por eso que quiero ayudarte, quiero que entrenes conmigo para que no les sea fácil atraparte, necesitas derrotarlos a ellos y recuperar tu vida, pero para eso necesitas asesoramiento en esto, entrenar tus nuevas habilidades y poder transformarte cuando tú quieras, tú lo puedes hacer porque te mordieron por el iniciado y su veneno es potente, como les he dicho-**yo mire a Tori, quien a un no había dicho nada.

_**POV Tori**_

Escuchaba lo que Hayley estaba diciendo y aun no podía creer que lo que me había atacado haya sido un hombre lobo, y menos que yo me pueda convertir en uno, además nos estaba diciendo que tengo que acabar con el antes que el acabe conmigo.

Veo a Jade y me doy cuenta que ella está pensando en todo lo que nos está diciendo Hayley, sé que ella no es muy creyente de estas cosas, aunque le guste todo lo relacionado con el género Gore, pero esto es la vida real, no es nada fantasioso sacado de su hermosa mente retorcida a la cual amo, pero esto verdad, fui atacada por una de estas cosas no podemos pasarlo por alto.

Es bastante increíble que yo Tori Vega tenga que luchar contra un lobo, para romper una maldición que ni siquiera me concierne a mí, bueno concernía porque ahora tengo que luchar contra ellos.

Una vez que salí del shock inicial voltee a mirar a Jade y ella me sonrió con comprensión, para después ver la rubia que me miro con incertidumbre y confusión.

– **¿Que sabes del lobo que me ataco?-**pregunte

–**sí, se quién es, se todo de él y de la manada a la que pertenece-**nos conto

Ella nos platicaba cada caso del lobo el cual me había atacado, ella nos dijo que cuando ocurrió mi ataque ella estaba vigilando al líder de la manada por eso que no estuvo y no pude defenderme.

Nos contó todo lo que teníamos que saber de él, de las cosas que hacían y como se alimentaban y que tipo de técnica de pelea utilizaban.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.&&&&-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**POV Nadie**_

En otra parte, en un vecindario bastante pobre, tres personas llegaban a una casa, y rompían la puerta entrando en esta con furia, buscaron en la habitación donde debía estar a la persona, y si acertaron, estaba en su cama tirada en vuelta hasta la cabeza hecha un ovillo.

–**Despiértenle-**ordeno el líder, una rubia ojos azules bastante atractiva

–**Lo que ordenes Azalea-**acepto una morena de ojos chocolate de cabello negro dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta **–Ayúdame Joey-**le pido al moreno ojos verde parado junto a Azalea

–**Ok, Kate-**se encogió de hombros, se acerco a la cama del otro lado al que lo hizo la morena.

Los dos mismos tiempos jalaron las sabanas dejando al descubierto un cuerpo completamente desnudo que parecía dormir y estar temblando.

–**ya saben que hacer-**hablo de nueva cuenta Dick

Los dos obedecieron por lo que se dirigieron al baño, Joey busco una cubeta y la lleno de agua, mientras Katherine hacia lo mismo, una vez que ya tenían lo necesario regresó a la cama y lanzaron el agua helada encima de la persona que dormía, haciendo que despertara abruptamente.

–**cof…cof…-**tosía por que se había tragado el agua, poco a poco fue adaptándose a lo que luz y distinguió a las personas que estaban ahí, por lo que abrió grandemente a los ojos

–**Azalea-**susurro

–**Esa soy yo-**se acercó rápidamente y lo tomo del cuello alzándolo de la cama y estampándolo en la pared **– ¿sabes porque estamos aquí no es así?-**pregunto, mientras ejercía más fuerza sobre el cuello de la persona

–**Sí, si lo sé**-trataba de que lo soltara **–lo siento… no fue mi intensión**-se trataba de disculpar

–**Te crees que soy estúpida-**con mucha fuerza la lanzo lejos haciendo que se estrellara en al pared y cayera al piso duramente **–eres una estúpido Dick -**se acercó de nuevo a al chico que se estaba reincorporando para volverlo a tomar del cuello y volverlo estampar en un pared

–**Azalea-**su voz era suplicante

–**sabes que no me importa que seas mi hermano-**le miro **–esto que has hecho es causa de muerte, y la única manera que la evites es que mates a esa chica a la cual haz marcado ya-**le anuncio **–no sé cómo vas hacer Dick, pero tienes menos de un mes para acabar con ella, si no la que morirá serás tú-**le dio una patada en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire **–por mí ya hubieras perdido tu maldita cabeza, pero nuestra madre no se tiene la culpa de tu ineptitud-**volvió darle otra patada pero esta vez en la cara haciendo que el chico saliera volando y estampándose en su cómoda **–ya estas advertido Dick-**fue lo último que dijo antes de los tres salieran de esa pequeña casa, dejando al rubio sangrando y adolorido en el suelo.

_**POV Dick **_

– **¡demonios que dolor!-**me quejaba y me tomaba el abdomen, para ser yo el hermano mayor, yo parezco el pequeño y no Azalea, ella es al líder de la manada, y tiene razón, si fuera por ella yo ya estuviera muerto, y solo hace esto y me encubre cuando la riego feo, pero solo lo hace porque Margaret nuestra madre se lo pide, y ella es incapaz de negarle nada.

Me levanto del suelo con mucho esfuerzo, mi hermanita sí que tiene fuerza y se debe a que ella un alfa muy poderosa, y ella tiene el poder de manipular a cualquiera, sé que ella es capaz de matarme.

Una vez que logro levantarme, me meto a darme un baño, necesito empezar a buscar a esa maldita chica y acabar con ella antes que ella lo haga conmigo, porque si ella me encuentra primero, ella me matara, y todo por lo que ha luchado mi familia se perdería y mi madre sufriría mucho, y no lo quiero.

– **¡No lo quiero!-**grito con frustración, salgo del baño y me miro en el espejo, veo mi rostro esta ya con un claro hematoma de la patada que medio Azalea. **– ¡Soy un estúpido!**-golpeo el espejo haciéndolo añicos y dañando mi mano que empieza a sangrar.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.&&&&-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**POV Nadie**_

Lejos en una mansión a las afueras de Los Angeles se encontraba un señor bastante mayor, sentada en su silla mientras disfrutaba del atardecer que se dejaba ver desde su ventana.

–**Ya es hora-**bebió de su whisky **–espero que mis hijos no hagan las cosas difíciles, esa chica es la única que puede acabar con todo, tiene que acabar**-se tocaba la marca de unos dientes que tenía en la muñeca.

_**POV Tori**_

Hayley nos había contado todo lo necesario, pero aun así no estaba segura de poder con lo que se me estaba encargando, Jade estaba ahí conmigo, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, mientras escuchábamos todo lo que ella nos decia, mi chica me apretaba la mano haciendo que no me sintiera sola.

–**entonces el lobo que me ataco es un iniciado y se llama Dick Marshall, aparenta que tiene 17 años me dices que el creció como humano ¿o es así?-**pregunte

–**sí, el creció como humano para ahora que ha llegado a esta edad, se está iniciando, su familia es una de las antiguas de los licántropos, él tiene una hermana su nombre Azalea Marshall, su madre Margaret se casó con John Marshall dándole tres hijos, Daniel el mas pequeños murió por una negligencia de parte de Dick, lo que causo que su padre casi lo matara, si no fuera porque Azalea intervino, él lo estaría ahora, desde eso su padre lo dejo a un lado y quien le daba las órdenes era su hermana, quien al morir su padres a un siendo la segunda hija asumió el liderazgo rezagando a Dick, porque no tenía la madurez suficiente para llevar a la manada-**ella nos contaba la historia, mientras Jade y yo escuchamos a las cosas que nos contaba. **–y es por eso que cuando te ataco no estaba en control y no pudo detenerse, lo que no me explico cómo es que te defendiste, el veneno debió casi hacerte perder el conocimiento-**comento

–**sí, fue muy fuerte estuve a punto de perderla pero sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde, y logre golpearle y me dejo, huyo-**le conté, ella me miro pero sabía que estaba pensando en lago

–**como te decia tienes que prepararte, necesito que mañana nos encontremos, necesitas entrenar-**me dijo, Jade me miro y yo después a la rubia

– **¿Ella puede venir?-**pregunte

–**sí, claro-**acepto

–**Bueno ya te conté lo que tenía que contar, es momento que me vaya a vigilar-**se despedía **–nos vemos mañana cerca del letrero de Hollywood, como a las 8 de la noche-**nos miró **–no falten, necesito que conozcan a una persona-**salió de mi casa

Después de que salió mire a Jade y ya me sonrió, sabía que esto apenas empezaba, todo lo que Hayley nos dijo era sorprendente y daba miedo, pero sabía que yo podía con esto, al parecer yo había sido elegida, suspire, Jade mi jalo hacia ella y me beso, tratándome de transmitir que todo estaría bien.

_**POV Jade**_

Después de que Hayley se fuera jale a Vega haca mí y la bese, tratando de transmitirle que todo estaría bien, sabiendo que se nos avecinaba algunas cosas bastante malas.

Sabía que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, pero lo único que sabía es que quería estar con Tori, y no me importaría enfrentar lo que sea con tal de estar con ella y apoyarla más ahora.

Amo a Tori, pero me da miedo perderla ahora que la tengo si Ferguson tiene razón, ese lobo vendrá por Tor, y tratara de matarla, por eso la rubia hueca esa quiere enseñarle a defenderse que aprenda todo lo que tenga que aprender, porque le prohibiré que muera, ella no puede dejarme, y no se lo permitiré, sé que suena egoísta, pero el amor lo es, y no voy a dejar que ella muera, si es necesario yo la defenderé con capa y espada.

Nos separamos después de necesitar respirar, le mire a los ojos, esos ojos que ya no eran completamente cafés, otra cosa que había cambiado porque ahora tenía una tonalidad como cobriza en ellos, le sonríe y acaricie su mejilla.

–**Te amo-**susurre en sus labios

–**yo también-**me dijo y nos volvimos a besar.

Que cursi me vuelvo cuando estoy con Vega, pero es que solo ella me hace serlo y lo agradezco porque jamás fui así con nadie, ni siquiera con Beck, con el cual dure muchos tiempo de novios, estoy tan feliz de tener a Tor conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Tercer capítulo de _**Wolf Woman,**_ espero les guste la verdad.

¿Y qué? ¿Les gusta? ¿Quién creen que sea el lobo que mordió a Tori? esto ya lo saben ¿Tori empezara a sentir algo por Hayley? pues tal vez algo de cariño y respeto, pero de ahí pues nada. Ahora empieza lo realmente emocionante. Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo… _**Entrenamiento**_

Shion&Severely: 3


End file.
